


绅士

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	绅士

仁俊和他的朋友们在庭院里刷洗那辆他们刚入手的古董车。  
我坐在遮阳伞下的躺椅上假装看书，其实注意力全在那孩子身上。

夏日午后炎热，林木枝叶与草坪都被炙烤得死寂，花园里只有不绝的蝉鸣，以及少年人青春洋溢的嬉笑打闹——不知是哪个先起的头，他们打起了水仗。  
一如我预料的那样，仁俊的漂亮与好脾气总会使他成为其他人集中戏弄的对象，他的头发与衣衫湿得尤为彻底，强烈光照下清透晃眼，更加令我担忧的是，我的男孩一如既往地缺乏防范之心，大大咧咧将套在外面的蓝色衬衣脱下再甩到肩上，催人生发施虐欲的清瘦身板上便只剩下一件穿与不穿没什么差别的白色背心。我神经质地盯着他暴露在空气里的皮肤，内心一片阴郁。

在阴郁酝酿为暴力行为前，我放下书并点燃一支雪茄，试图用烟草遏制住有违绅士教养的负面情绪。

“先生！”毫不知情的仁俊冲我喊道，我抬起头，看到他像小孩子一样努着嘴露出不认同的烦恼神情。他就连烦恼都总是细腻而可爱，最近是见不得我吸烟。我压抑着内心翻腾的热浪，冲他露出一个安抚的笑来——亲爱的仁俊，我还有其他解压的方法，可你不会愿意去尝试的，你会害怕，会因为感到恶心而离开我。  
单纯的孩子只看出了我表象上的不知悔改，他有着可贵的坚持精神，当下便小心翼翼地端着严厉的姿态跑到我面前，他一定不知道他带着喘息的批评声音有多软，离他想表现出来的威慑力相差甚远。  
“嘿！您答应过我什么？”他皱着鼻子努力表现着生气，眼睛里真诚的担忧又怪让人心动的，“出尔反尔可不好，老师。”  
我耸耸肩把刚点燃的雪茄在烟灰缸里摁灭，接着自然地拉过他小小的手在掌心婆娑：“这样可以了吗？”  
“嗯？我的小管家？”  
他同一般重组家庭里冷若冰霜的继子完全不一样，对教过他一段时间钢琴又陡然成了他继父的我一直是热情而毫无芥蒂的，纯净的眼睛在看向我时总是充满孺慕和崇拜，他的情绪一眼就能被看透，他将我视为救世主，因为在这个闭塞偏狭的小镇上，只有我不顾世俗的偏见求娶了他的母亲——那位大我近十岁、家道中落且婚姻不幸的贵族小姐，我把他同他羸弱的母亲从一个暴力狂酒鬼的手下救了出来，给予了他不曾享受过的物质生活。可他并不知道我所做的这一切，只是为了得到他。可怜的孩子，根本不知道我同他的母亲做了什么样的交易，不知道我是怎样一个渴望吞噬他纯洁的身体与灵魂的恶魔。

我自觉掐烟的配合让他轻易地平息了本就不怎么强烈的怒火，他红着脸小声喏喏着大约是抱歉的话。我只注意地看着他漆着大腿的短裤以下，这孩子未遮蔽的小腿像是溪水洗过的藕节，精致的脚踝让人产生亲吻噬咬的冲动，当时我还没想到几小时后我便能得偿所愿。  
我只专心致志地顾虑着不能在他面前表现出那些讨人厌的独断家长的特性，所以在他的朋友们来向我道别时，我还是露出了温和而适宜的微笑，哪怕内心只希望这些破坏了专属于我和他的周末的家伙识相点抓紧离开——其中那几个眼中闪烁着我再熟悉不过的邪念的家伙以后更是永远不会再有机会见到我的仁俊。

我想或许只有在面对仁俊满足而感激的笑容时，我才会为我长久的虚伪面孔感到短暂的愧怍。

晚饭后我把自己锁进书房，今天是他母亲离开小镇的第一天，他还没有感受到异常，我也并不知道该如何向他开口，在与他独处时克制住立刻拥抱他的欲望已经耗尽了我为数不多的理智。

我再次点燃一只烟，却不再有吸食的欲望，只是陷坐进沙发里看着它兀自燃烧——在没有开灯的黑暗室内幽幽闪烁火光，像极了我不能言说的隐秘欲望。  
与那些在小镇上盛行流传的版本不一样的是，他的母亲曾为谋生计在我读书的年纪教过我一段时间钢琴，而等到我游学归来，她的手已经因为一次暴力事件彻底废了，我善解人意地看穿了她廉价的自尊心，接着便像每一个稍稍懂得知恩图报的学生会做的那样开始免费教仁俊弹琴。  
于是那孩子就在不记得他叫过我哥哥的情况下开始叫我先生、老师，在我蓄谋已久成为了他的继父后还喊过几次daddy，无论哪一种叫法，从他嘴里说出来，都会让我拼尽全力才能忍住因极大的愉悦满足带来的身体的战栗。镇上的那些闲人在茶余饭后添油加醋地诉说着我对他母亲的深情，实际上我只是对一个未成年少年产生了邪念的怪胎罢了。

反锁的门突然发出转动的声音，我皱着眉回过头，在月光透过百叶窗投下的阴影里瞥见白色的裙角。  
“原来你还没走啊，”我哼笑一声，垂下眼睫不以为意，“是觉得谈好的价钱还不够合适？”  
“说吧，还要……”我像一台上了年纪的留声机戛然而止，接着断断续续、字不成句。  
“仁俊？你……”  
我的男孩穿着我藏在柜子里的白色水手服，尺码比我想象中更合适，他的头发一直没有去修理，长长的垂到耳边……看起来像极了女孩。我曾经以为他只是和这个年纪的男孩子一样会有一些无伤大雅的懒惰，今天看来却是别有隐情。

“先生，”他害怕极了的样子，不敢抬头看我，声音也怯怯的，“妈妈走了。”  
我用没拿烟的那只手捏了捏眉心，觉得这个时机真是糟的不能再糟。  
“仁俊，听着，我可以解释。”事实上我根本不知道该说什么，告诉他你妈妈在离开上一个家庭时就已经变了一个人，她释怀了对那个渣滓的恨的同时也放弃了对你的爱，她把你视为累赘并急于逃离与这个小镇有关的一切。我该怎么和他解释成年人世界的复杂和残酷？我不想伤害他，因为最糟糕的是，我在所有人放弃他后收留了他，也不是为了单纯的给予。最糟糕的是我对他的爱、我想要攫取的欲望……这最糟糕的一切只应该成为我的枷锁，不应该成为他的。我不想，让他觉得，爱是脆弱不堪又充满肮脏欲望的东西。

“我很害怕，”他绞着裙角抬起头来看我，眼眶是红的，“您会丢下我吗？如果我什么用都没有的话。”

不，不是这样的。我痛苦地看着他，同他母亲谈判时的花言巧语现下一个字都派不上用途，我只能沉默着，纵容一切走向失控。

仁俊就在我的沉默中小心翼翼坐到我的腿上，他颤抖着、勇敢地主动抱住我，并把头埋进我的颈窝，他的声音依旧软糯，说出的话却像一把利刃准确无误插中我的心房。

“我知道你们做了什么交易。” 

我为这句话整个人都僵了住，身体因他前所未有的贴近而奔腾着欲望的热浪，灵魂却如至极地陷入被宣判的冰寒。  
那孩子似乎把我的僵硬理解为了拒绝，他不知所措地抬起头看我，眼睛里写满稚嫩的急切，“只要先生不丢下我，做什么我都愿意。”接着他在我情绪复杂的注视下又红了眼眶，他用哭音念出我无法拒绝的魔咒：“请不要推开我，先生。”

我把烟捻灭，欲望的最后一道道德防线，因那孩子突然跪到我两腿之间并用嘴咬开裤子拉链而彻底溃败。  
过于硕大的狰狞之物与他的小嘴尺寸并不匹配，从他闪着泪光、红彤彤的眼角就可以看出他有多么辛苦。他带着天真的神情非常不熟练地舔舐着那里，偶尔抬起水润而朦胧的眼睛试探性观察我的反应。我把手插进他松软的发间，喉咙里溢出压抑不住的呻吟。  
我的欲望之火，我的生命之光。

我把他放到床边，像从前为他剥糖果一样脱掉他的衣服。  
当我终于如愿以偿品尝到他身体的每一寸肌肤，我才后知后觉地反应过来他几小时前湿着全身跑到我面前本就是一场刻意的诱惑。我抱起他这么问着并陡然进入他的身体，他在剧烈的颠簸之中崩溃哭泣，一会儿迷离着眼神说是，一会又摇着头只知道呻吟。可怜的孩子，连反抗都不懂，我亲吻他的鼻头，啃噬他的锁骨，不久前的挣扎全部抛诸脑后，只顾着享受他的身体给我带来的无上快感。  
最后我射在他的身体里，并与他接了一个很长时间的吻。

“先生，” 他缩在我的怀里撒娇，他看着我，眼睛里是可怜又可爱的狡猾，“这样一来您再也不能丢下我了。” 

“嗯。”   
傻孩子，你永远不会被丢下，我的一切都是为了你而存在的。我的洛丽塔，我的潘多拉。欲望与嫉妒，毁灭与希望，都只因你的存在而产生意义。

 

第二天我醒来，阳光下，纯洁漂亮的安琪儿还在我的怀中安眠。

他是我的罪恶，也是我的救赎。

 

END


End file.
